


Of late night talks and adoption agencies

by zyva



Series: Of friends and found families [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentioned other newsies, Modern Era, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyva/pseuds/zyva
Summary: “D’you wanna talk about it now?”“You mean the kid stuff?”“No, I mean dinner tonight."-o-Jack and David talk about adopting a kid.





	Of late night talks and adoption agencies

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this from [my tumblr](https://must-be-brooklyn.tumblr.com)
> 
> No warnings apply
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Jack did not realise that David was looking over his shoulder until he felt warm breath on his ear. Bowing the lid of the laptop, he turned his head to look at David. “You’re back!”

Nodding, David stood straight. “Meeting was cancelled and I can do all my marking here,” he shrugged, “so I decided it was better to come back here. You want coffee?” Without waiting for an answer, he walked towards the kitchen.

“Love you!” Jack called after his retreating back.

David said something in return, but Jack could not hear it. He opened the laptop again and flicked through the browsers he had open. It was no different to how it had been for the past few weeks; just pages and pages of adoption process information and forms.

A little over a week ago, he and David had discussed the possibility of having a kid. Since then, Jack had trawled websites in an effort to figure out what they would have to do to get there. Already, it was dawning on him that there was a hell of a lot more to do than what he had understood himself as a ten-year-old in the fostering system.

Reappearing with two mugs, David sat next to Jack and passed one to him. He sighed and settled into the couch, leaning half on Jack.

“Long day?” Jack said, closing the laptop properly and taking care to put it on the coffee table without dropping it.

David nodded. “Seniors are all stressing for finals, the freshmen still haven’t worked out that when I ask them to hand in homework, they actually need to do it, and don’t even get me started on everyone else.” He gave a small laugh and craned his neck to kiss Jack’s cheek gently. “What about you?”

“Same old,” Jack said, wrapping an arm around David’s shoulders.

David hummed and took a sip of the tea he had made. The aroma of the black tea was such a norm in their flat that Jack now associated it with home as much as he did with David. “D’you wanna talk about it now?” David asked after a few seconds of silence.

Jack felt his muscles contract as if on reflex. There was no good reason for it, but there was always a shot of adrenaline that rushed through him whenever he thought about it. “You mean the kid stuff?”

“No, I mean dinner tonight,” David teased with a small laugh.

Jack rolled his eyes but obliged the joke. He tapped David’s upper arm with his fingertips as he replied. “Leftover chicken stew. The stuff from Tuesday, you remember?”

“Sounds pretty good.” David turned the mug around in his hands, watching the liquid swirl inside like a whirlpool. “I saw what you had on your laptop before, though. Adoption stuff. You really want this, don’t you?”

The coffee was scalding as Jack took a gulp to bide time. He was unashamed to talk about this stuff with David, but he also wanted to be completely sure of his words before he actually voiced them. “I do. I think we're in a good position at the moment, and… Well, I’ve kinda always wanted to be a parent,” he said, treading with caution, “Do you?”

David grinned at him, expression warm. “Of course, Ido. It’s just… A  big step, you know?” He paused for a moment and reached one hand up to lace his fingers with Jack’s. “Is it bad to say it kind of scares me?”

“Naw, Davey, if you weren’t at least a bit scared, I’d say you were nutty,” Jack said, squeezing David’s hand. “But I think it’s scary, too. I mean, can you imagine us as parents?” His stomach churned, and he fought to maintain a steady voice. “I guess we’ve had enough practice, though, with all them kids in high school.”

Laughing, David’s head fell onto Jack’s shoulder. “You’re talking about us both working with kids or literally or the fact that we parented like half of our friends at least to some extent?” He took another sip of his tea and then sat up to place the not-quite-empty mug next to the laptop on the coffee table.

“Maybe both?” Jack said. “I mean, let’s be honest, the amount of relationship advice we gave back then was unreal.”

David snuggled into Jack’s side and rested his chin on Jack’s shoulder. It did not look particularly comfortable, but Jack had no problem with adjusting his arm a little and letting David do as he wished.

“I think that parenting an actual kid - our kid, -” David said the words with bated breath as though he could not quite believe what he was saying “-would be slightly different to telling Romeo and Specs that they if they fucked, it would fix everything.”

“Admittedly not my strongest guidance,” Jack sniggered as he pitched himself forward to put his half-empty cup next to David’s. He returned to his position and wrapped both arms around David, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “But, c’mon, I did manage to shut Race and Spot in a room until they talked their shit out.”

David laughed. “That impressed me, I’ll be honest.”

Satisfied, Jack nodded and grinned. “Yeah, exactly. But I think we could handle a kid. I mean, we work with them every day and we’ve been doing that for years. I’m twenty-nine, now, and you’re twenty-eight and we’re still kickin’! I think it’d be good to have a kid of our own.”

David nodded, more slowly. Then, he looked at Jack and Jack felt something within himself fracture. “I really want this, you know…” he said, voice soft.

Pulling him closer, Jack nodded. “Yeah, Davey, me, too.” There was a silence which they both let drift, perfectly content in each other’s embrace. For a brief moment where Jack could smell David’s shampoo and feel each inhale and exhale, it was as if time had stopped around them.

The tension in Jack’s muscles disappeared entirely as David ran a hand through his hair. Sighing, Jack let his eyes drift closed as he spoke. “When we were talking the other day, we were talking about how… And, you know, how would you want to do it?”

“You mentioned adoption,” David said, voice not betraying anything. “To be honest, I think that’d be pretty nice… Plus, that’s your story. You always said that you wanted to help some kids just like Medda helped you and Spot and Crutchie..” He paused for a minute. “You know, years ago, Sarah said she wouldn’t mind being surrogate…”

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but David cut him off before he could get the words out.

“I mean, if you want to do that, then I guess we could talk about it, but…” David cut himself off and thought for a moment before continuing. “I think that adoption would be better for us… Plus, I love Sarah, but she only got married to Kath a few months ago and honestly, I think that’d get awkward pretty quickly…”

Jack nodded and chuckled, pressing another kiss to David’s cheek. “You know I love you, right?”

“We’ve been married for over three years and together four almost nine,” David said dryly, “I’d hope you love me.”

Jack rolled his eyes and pecked David’s lips. “And that I’d do anything for you?” He punctuated his sentence with another kiss. “And that I kind of really, really want to have a kid with you?”

David kissed him back, sweet and short. “Well, lucky for that, because that sounds good to me.”

“D’you wanna look at some agencies later?” Jack asked. His heart soared at the smile David gave him.  

Nodding, David pressed his body closer to Jack’s and beamed at him. “I’d love that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [must-be-brooklyn](https://must-be-brooklyn.tumblr.com)


End file.
